One Twin, Two Twin, Three Twin, FOUR!
by Meg616
Summary: So, this story is one that my friend helped me with. It's about twin girls, meeting the Weasley Twins. I'm not good at summaries...it would be better if you just read it. ON HIATUS FOR NOW!
1. The Meetings of Twins

**A/N: YAY! So I am here with a new story, again...it has canon and non-canon characters in it, just because I like to write it that way. Um...be gentle if your going to critique it, if there are mistakes in it, I am unaware of that. ENJOY! It takes place after Harry defeats Voldy, because I want it that way, and the charries in the story are going to be attending Hogwarts. (because what's the point, if not?)**

**Disclaimer: Since I despise writing these things, I'm going to say it once and then no more. I don't know own Harry Potter in any which way, the only things in this story that belong to me are Belle and Kriss (actually, Belle belongs to my friend, Bri...but you get the point,) and their parents Vicktor and Sasha.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Listen up all you Witches and Wizards, we've got a new single from those Italian hotties! CMTA, Belle and Kriss Parcelli! And for all you faithful listeners, WWN is giving out two free tickets to their sold out show in Diagon Alley. Stay tuned."

CMTA was a rock duo of twin sisters, Belle and Kriss Parcelli. They were fast rising in the Wizarding music world and slowly branching out to Muggle music world as well. The music blared all over the store from some unknown place; the late afternoon customers in Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's either sang along under their breath or just tapped their foot to the addicting beat of their songs.

"Have you actually ever seen those two girls?" George Weasley asked his brother Fred, peeking out from behind the curtain to make sure no one was stealing anything and that the other employees were doing their jobs.

"They have been all over the Prophet for months, Master Oblivious." Fred responded and chunked a rolled up copy of The Daily Prophet at the back of his brother's head. Grumbling, George picked up the paper and unfurled it; his eyes were instantly drawn to a large picture of two girls, waving and smiling, under a headline that read: THE PARCELLI TWINS PAYING A VISIT TO DIAGON ALLEY.

"Hey, listen to this." George instructed, something in the article catching his eye. "Eighteen year-old twins, Belle and Kriss Parcelli, better known at CMTA, are not only paying a visit to London, but staying for good and there is also a rumor going around that the girls will be attending Hogwarts to finish out their magical schooling. Their father, the famous Auror Vicktor Parcelli has been transferred to The Ministry of Magic as Head of the Auror Department."

"So...they never completed their schooling or something?" Fred asked, glancing over George's shoulder the article.

"Guess not." George responded and once more folded it up, thwacking Fred on the head with it. "Get back to work."

"You get back to work." Fred retorted, pushing his brother from the back room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kriss sighed, shaking strands of straight black hair from her face. She was standing in front of the mirror, applying eyeliner, while her twin sister Belle, who was older by eight minutes, bustled around, looking for something to wear.

"Kriss, hurry up!" Belle said for no particular reason and went back to looking for something to wear.

"Would you chill already, we have an hour before we have to be there and were about two feet away from the place. Calm down." Kriss muttered, stepping away from the mirror and inspecting her outfit. Red tank top, a pair of faded denim jeans with a hole in the knee and her trusty, but very beat-up, converse. Yes, wizards wear converse. Turning away from the mirror, she started towards her bed in the hotel room, or at least...that's why she would have done if her foot hadn't gotten tangled in a jacket and she fell flat on her face. "Belle! Throwing clothes out of your suitcase is a hazard to your clumsy sister!" She shouted at the closed bathroom door and sat up, un-tangling her foot from the jacket.

"Maybe you should lift your feet." Belle said as she exited from the bathroom, wearing jeans and black shirt; grinning evilly at her sister on the floor, she started over to the mirror and began applying make-up.

"Hurry up." Kriss mimicked Belle as she stood and ran her fingers through her straight black hair that went to about mid-back. No one would have ever guessed that two were sisters, let alone twins. With Kriss having black hair and green, and Belle having blonde hair and blue eyes. It was safe to say that they never really got to trick their parents, because they couldn't pretend to be each other. They were also thin, Kriss stood at five foot two and Belle was two inches taller, standing at five foot four. The only reason people even knew they were related, was in how they acted. Both girls were eighteen very goofy, liking to play pranks on people when they weren't performing in crowds of witches and wizards.

After another twenty minutes of launching pillows at each other and bickering, a knock came on the door and it was pushed open to reveal a very tall man, with a shock of blonde hair, blue eyes and a goatee, there were lines on his face, indicating that Vicktor Parcelli was older than most people thought.

"You girls ready?" Vicktor asked, raising an eyebrow at the many articles of clothing thrown about the room. "And Belle, when the show is over, pick up your clothes."

"Kriss did it." Belle muttered as they walked from the room.

"Liar. It's not like I opened your suitcase and threw your clothes everywhere." Kriss responded, thonking her sister on the back of the head. Belle retaliated, hitting her sister on the shoulder.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Girls, knock it off." Vicktor muttered, leading the way down the steps and through the back door of The Leaky Cauldron. Belle and Kriss quieted down and as soon as they were in Diagon Alley, reporters from The Prophet, photographers, and fans immediately surrounded them, all asking for pictures, autographs and comments. Smiling their way through the crowd and signing a few autographs here and there, they finally reached the square, where a stage had been magicked for them to perform on. "Go on in that shop over the, the owners closed down for lunch and they are allowing you two to wait in there until the show starts." The twins nodded and walked towards the shop, stopping to admire the random pranks and magic tricks in the display windows, before pushing open the door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's.

"Where are we?" Kriss asked, looking around the darkened shop.

"A joke shop by the looks of it."

"Haha. Hear that George, they think it's just another joke shop. Ha. That makes me laugh." Said a voice behind them, causing the girls to turn and stare at two guys with flaming red hair and smirking expressions.

"People these days." The one named George said and looked over the girls. "You are the Parcelli sisters, am I correct?"

"Aye. That's us." Said the dark-haired girl and smiled. "Pretty nice shop you two have here."

"Why thank you." George said, watching Kriss move through the shelves and examine random objects. "I'm George and this is my twin brother, Fred."

"I'm Belle and that's my sister Kriss. Though, you two probably already knew that." Belle said with a smile, shaking hands with both of the guys. "Are you two going to watch the show? I mean...you do have a front row seat after all."

"We really have no choice, now do we?" Fred pointed out with a grin. The four of them kept talking for at least twenty minutes, until Vicktor poked his head into the shop.

"Girls, it's show time." He announced with a grin and, smiling thanks to the Weasley twins, he ushered Kriss and Belle from the shop and onto the stage.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Sooooo, what did you think? Reviews would be much appreciated plzthnx.**


	2. A Note

Sorry that I haven't updated this recently...I've been kind of stuck on it.

As soon as I can come up with something, I will start on the newest chapter. I'm considering going in another direction with this. I know I should've said something ALOT sooner, but I kept re-typing the next chapter, hating it, then deleting it. ARG. I was about to say something else...but forgot... Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
